Shooting Gallery
The '''Shooting Gallery '''is a part of the Metro: Last Light DLC, the Developer Pack and the level of the same name, where players can test out all the guns and their attachments for free, as well as competing in marksman challenges to prove their accuracy and speed. Overview The range is located in the Developer Pack level, in the left hand door after leaving the elevator. Turn left at the end of the corridor, following the sign marking 'Shooting Range'. There are tables before the room that hold lots of guns with various attachments, but all and more can be found inside. The room itself is a small, narrow area with only one entrance/exit. The room is dwarfed by a long range beyond, blocked off by a locked gate where the targets spawn. An ammunition box is over in the right hand corner, several red light switches can be found on the nearby walls, and there is also save switch nearby. Behind the front is a table with a radio on it that can play several songs, and above that is a wall where the player can select challenges. The left hand wall is a gun selection menu with all available guns and attachments in both Metro games, including unique attachments for the Gatling and Hellbreath, and the unique shotgun, the Bigun. Target Shooting The front of the room is a large panel, with numerous options to spawn targets beyond. There are options for dummies (both armored and unarmored) at 10m, 20m and 30m, classic bullseye targets, at 10m, 20m and 30m, and 'undead' who are enemy soldiers that run, find cover and shoot in the direction of the player (though never able to hit them) at 10m, 20m and 30m. To the right of all these is a reset button to clear the field of targets and start again. The targets will respawn indefinitely until the reset is pressed. Challenges Above the range is a screen showing the round number, total kills, the 25 required kills and the time left. If the player fails a challenge, red lights will come on and a comical horn will sound. If they complete one, green lights will come on and a electric horn sound will play. When first starting, only level one is unlocked, though more are unlocked as the player completes the previous one. The challenges themselves sound fairly simple - shoot 25 targets in the allotted time to progress. However in the reality, it is not. To start with, basic targets and dummies that move slowly and have very little health spawn. But as time goes on, more and more armored targets spawn - these create many problems to the player, including blocking weaker targets and being bullet sponges, wasting time and bullets to kill. But to progress, enough must be killed. In the last two rounds 'Undead' spawn, only this time they can wound the player, obscuring vision, and even killing them. There is still time though, so make use of medkits when needed. It is best to always aim for the head to save ammunition and take targets down quickly. When selecting a challenge, there is a five second preparation time, so turn around quickly and find a good position to aim from. It is best to crouch for accuracy, though it may be harder to see all the targets. Challenge Tips *On earlier rounds, the player can get away with using any gun they want, but as the rounds get tougher, some guns will become almost useless. *With most weapons, it is quicker to swap another one than to reload - do not be afraid to carry two of the same weapon if it is effective. *The Hellbreath is a very good weapon for the later rounds, especially with the Heavy Duty Capacitor giving more high power shots against armored targets. Its charge also lasts a long time compared to other chargeable weapons. Having two helps if one runs out of charge, though players should still watch their ammunition. *The RPK is also very good at mid to late rounds as it has a huge magazine size (with the drum mag), so users can afford to miss a few shots. However, as the rounds get higher, the targets will get more armored; the RPK has low damage per round and, although it can put many rounds into a target, will just take too long to kill it - players must aim for the head if they want the RPK to prove useful in the last few rounds. It also lacks a long range scope, the highest being only 2x, meaning targets further away are difficult to hit. **In the undead rounds, a good tactic is to wound a few enemies that are close together with the RPK, then throw a grenade. This should net a few kills and give enough time. However, players should not rely on this - it makes much more sense to swap the RPK for a stronger weapon. *The Valve is another good choice, as it is very accurate and capable of killing most targets in one shot - armored enemies will require two, or a headshot. However, it has a fairly low magazine size, so carry two. *The Preved is a good choice, as it kills everything in one shot, even armored targets. However, it has a very low magazine size, making the Valve somewhat more useful if players are accurate enough to hit the head. *Although the Gatling may seem like a good choice, given its high magazine size and rate of fire, it is not - it is terribly inaccurate, deals low damage (per individual shot) and takes a long time to reload. Furthermore, its range is low, meaning most targets are impossible to hit. **An exception to this is the last two rounds, where the high rate of fire makes short work of the Undead, who are generally larger and closer targets than the dummies and targets of earlier rounds. Remember it eats ammo like an animal, so carry two (or even three) and fire in bursts. *Grenades are useful in the last two rounds for taking out the Undead. Any other rounds, they are too inaccurate to hit the fast moving targets - ironically, the Undead barely move at all when a grenade lands at their feet. *Silencers are completely useless here, as there are no enemies to alert and all silencers do is to reduce damage, making it harder for the player. Never use them in the challenges - the same goes for the AI Arena. *Very few targets spawn close up - many more are further away, making a shotgun next to useless for the challenges. *All rounds (excepting the last two Undead rounds) will have two targets spawn at the far end of the range, close to each other, at the beginning of the round. Shoot these first, and check the area periodically, as they respawn often and are easy kills. *For non-Undead rounds, it is a good idea to jump on top of the target select console, and crouch, as this will give enough room to see the targets, while being able to reduce recoil by crouching. During Undead rounds this is not advised, as the Undead can overwhelm the player in numbers. *There are many places where the target's heads line up, making for lots of kills if the player has a piercing weapon, such as any of the three snipers, and are accurate enough. Trivia *There are two light switches in the room - the one nearest the back wall changes the shooting area's lighting from white to red. The other switch, near the ammunition box, changes the range's lighting in the same way. *All the undead targets are dressed as Fourth Reich soldiers - shooting off their helmets reveals skulls with red eyes, hence 'undead'. This is a reference to the Nazi Zombie game modes in the Call of Duty Game Series. *The radio on the bench plays numerous songs when pressed - all the songs are ones found in the actual campaign in radios, from the Venice brothel music to Bolshoi theater music. Achievements/Trophies Category:Metro Last Light DLC Levels